


Stitch Him Up Before He Falls Apart

by Hachi_ban



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pesterlog, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_ban/pseuds/Hachi_ban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat gets himself into trouble, a very unlikely troll comes to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh! So Team Equikat has wriggled it's way into the HSO and I realized I should probably buckle down and figure out how to write these two. Please forgive my fails.

Karkat was many things, but a skilled fighter was low on the list. Where in he could fight to protect himself in a pinch, he had not truly honed his skills when his only opponent had been crabdad. Even if the wiry lusus had packed a punch, he still held back so as not to greatly harm his charge. Real trolls would not hold back, it was kill or be killed, and even with Karkat's fierce attitude, he was not a killer, even if it was an outlandish idea for troll-kind.  
This was where he had landed himself, in a strife with an albeit larger troll, but at least it was a low brownblood, much like Tavros. This troll was also one who used a blade kind, a short and nubby knife barely the length of his hand. Where Karkat had been trained with his scythes, he had not learned the dutiful methods of sharpening the blade before it became completely useless, and he would not risk going out to buy another, so when the other troll slashed his small blade at Karkat, he instinctively blocked it only for the weak metal to snap and his opponent to follow through with a quick jab into Karkat's side.  
Pain flared within him as the blood oozed out of the cut, coating the blunt blade. In shock, Karkat slashed his other scythe, thankful he had learned to duel weild, against the other's throat. The gurgling nose was painful sounding, as his grip slacked on the blade's handle and he fell to Karkat's feet. Karkat swayed, staring down at the defeated troll, his blood pooling around his head, nearing Karkat's shoes. With a started jolt, Karkat stumbled back, holding in a choked gasp. He fled before anyone could arive on this grizley scene.  
**  
The wound had not been as superficial as he had hoped. Even as he cleaned and wrapped a bandage around the cut, it felt like he could feel the burning liquid pooling inside of him. He chose to ignore it, at least until crabdad came back from whatever frivolous shit he was doing; even though Karkat knew what he was doing was probably for him. With an exhausted sigh, he plopped into his chair and started his husktop. He yearned to dip into the warm goop of sopor in his recooperacoon, but with the injury he sustained, the sopor would only lead to burn it painfully. 

It was then that he had noticed a message flashing in his trollian's icon. Curiously, he clicked seeing lines of dark blue on his screen. The scowl he usually precidented on his face was switched for a confused stare as he read the text.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CT: D--> Vantas if you will so forgive my botherneighshians  
CT: D--> I have found myself in a rather disturbing pinch and require your assistance  
CT: D--> I  
CT: D--> I need some of your quadrant advice

Karkat stared, mouth agape, at the fact that the high and mighty Equius would want his help with anything, especially quadrant advice. This seemed too far fetched to be true.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN LOOKING AT?  
CG: HOW IN ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY DID I JUST RECIEVE A MESSAGE FROM THE GROVELING SWEATY BEAST THAT IS EQUIUS ZAHHAK ASKING FOR MY HELP?  
CG: IN QUADRANTS NO LESS??  
CG: OH PLEASE DO TELL ME WHO HAS THE HONOR OF YOUR BULGELICKING AFFECTIONS.  
CT: D--> Language  
CT: D--> I shall hoove you know that it is a very precious troll  
CT: D--> As such i will not have you besmirching them in front of me  
CG: OH DO FORGIVE ME, I JUST THOUGHT ANYONE THAT COULD BE IN ANY WAY CORRELATED TO YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING CRAMED SO HIGH UP THEIR ASS THAT THEY'RE SEEING THE WORLD IN ONLY THE PURPLEST OF HUES.  
CG: GO ON THOUGH, WHO IS IT?  
CT: D--> It is  
CT: D--> Well  
CT: D--> Its  
CG: GET FUCKING ON WITH IT.  
CT: D--> Language  
CG: WHO THE FUCK CARES, I MEAN, WHO CARES?  
CG: THERE, HAPPY?  
CT: D--> Slightly  
CG: SO TELL ME, WHO'S THE UNLUCKY TROLL?  
CT: D--> A  
CT: D--> ...........  
CG: AAAAA.......AMPORA....?  
CT: D--> No  
CT: D--> Good heavens no  
CG: HAHA.  
CG: THAT WOULD BE SHIT HIVE MAGGOTS IF IT WAS TRUE, I TELL YOU.  
CT: D--> Indeed  
CG: SORRY, SORRY.  
CG: GO ON AND TELL ME WHO IT IS.  
CT: D--> Its  
CT: D--> ..........  
CT: D--> Fiddlesti%  
CG: I'M JUST GOING TO GO DOWN A LIST THEN NOOKWHIFFER.  
CG: OH SHIT.  
CG: THERE ARE ONLY TWO FUCKERS WITH A IN THEIR NAME.  
CG: THAT RUINS ALL THE FUN I GUESS.  
CG: YOU DO KNOW MEGIDO IS IN A QUADRANT WITH CAPTOR RIGHT?  
CG: AND THAT SHE'S A LOWBLOOD YOU HATE SO MUCH.  
CT: D--> I  
CT: D--> I realize her caste is quite low  
CT: D--> But she is of a noble heart i do believe  
CG: SHIT THAT WAS ROMANTIC SOUNDING.  
CT: D--> Oh  
CT: D--> Forgive me  
CG: NO NO NO, THAT'S THE KIND OF SHIT YOU SAY TO YOUR FLUSHCRUSH.  
CG: WAIT...ARE YOU FLUSHED OR BLACK?  
CT: D--> Um  
CT: D--> Flushed  
CT: D--> .......  
CG: HAHAHA OH MAN.  
CG: SEEING YOU FLUSHING OVER SOME TROLL IS HILARIOUS, SORRY SORRY.  
CT: D--> I  
CT: D--> Yes i am rather in a redicu100s state  
CT: D--> Forgive me  
CT: D--> I have made a f001 of myself  
CT: D--> I shall leave   
CG: OH SHIT WAIT.

centaursTesticle [CT] has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: SHIT YOU ASS.  
CG: I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA TRY TO HELP.

By the time Karkat had finished his conversation he was considerably more lightheaded. The dull throb of his wound was timed with each quick beat of his pulse. He was seriously going to die by the way things were going, he needed a plan and he needed one fast. The biggest problem was that he was obviously bleeding, the loose bandage wrap around him already dyed bright candy red from the short time after he had applied it. Not only the artificial external wound was bleeding, as much as Karkat feared, he was bleeding internally and he didn't know how to stop it, especially on his own. But who could he call upon to help him? His blood was a secret, he would be a pure and utter idiot to think of letting someone waltz into his hive to stitch him up only to find out his blood color and cull him on the spot. The very idea of it made him grimace, though that could also be due to the pain. 

Just as he thought to rest his head against his cool desk, his husktop chimed and he looked up, blearily reading the message.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

CT: D--> Forgive my earlier retreat  
CT: D--> That was rather uncouth of me  
CT: D--> You would truly assist me vantas?  
CG: OH MY GOD.  
CG: NO ACTUALLY, I WONT.  
CG: I'M PRETTY MUCH JUST GOING TO LAY HERE AND WONDER WHY IN ALL THAT IS HOLY YOU EVEN WANT MY PATHETIC HELP.  
CG: A FUCKING WRIGGLER COULD DO BETTER THAN ME AT LIVING, BUT NOPE, KARKAT VANTAS IS SO FUCKING PATHETIC THAT HE HAS TO SUBSIDE TO TRYING TO HELP A SWEATY HOOFBEAST OBSESSED MORON WITH HIS PATHETIC LOVE LIFE, ALL WHILE HE SLOWLY FEELS HIMSELF DIE IN AN UNDESIRABLE PIT OF PAIN AND PITY.  
CG: YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY OF MY FUCKING HELP YOU HEAR ME?  
CG: I'M SICK OF HELPING.  
CG: I'M FUCKING DONE.  
CT: D--> I...Vantas are you alright?

That made him pause, staring at the screen breathing heavily from his textual rant.

CG: AM I WHAT?  
CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE?  
CG: OH I GET IT, IF I DIE I CAN'T HELP YOU HAVE SEXY RED SMOOCHES WITH MEGIDO.  
CG: OH WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A PITY TO HAVE LOST SUCH A GREAT MATESPRITSHIP ALL BECAUSE KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS DIED BEFORE HE COULD PAIR THESE TWO YOUNG TROLLS TOGETHER.  
CT: D--> Vantas  
CT: D--> You shall tell me what e%actly is wrong  
CT: D--> Or i may have to pay you a visit myself to see why you are 'dying'  
CG: OH FUCK NO.  
CG: YOU ARE NOT FUCKING COMING TO MY FUCKING HIVE.  
CG: SHOVE OFF BULGE MUNCHER.  
CT: D--> That did not answer my question  
CG: I'M FUCKING DYING FROM HOW HORRIBLE MEGIDO WOULD FEEL TO HAVE YOUR GROSS LIPS AGAINST HER'S.  
CG: IT'S MAKING ME FUCKING NAUSEOUS, I THINK I MIGHT JUST PUKE RIGHT HERE FROM THE IMAGERY OF IT.  
CG: OH FUCK.

Though he had planned those quips as a joke, his stomach painfully lurched. He thought it might have just been from the blood loss, but maybe he was just going to die by expelling everything he had in his body, leaving nothing left but a shell of himself. He dry heaved into his waste pin next to his desk for a while before it finally wore off. Looking back up it had seemed that Equius was more worried that he would have assumed.

CT: D--> Vantas  
CT: D--> What is the matter?  
CT: D--> This silence is rather stifling

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has gone idle

CT: D--> Fiddlesti%  
CT: D--> Vantas i am coming over there  
CT: D--> You best be ready

centaursTesticle [CT] has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

That last line made his stomach drop and the bouts of dry heaving were finally accompanied by the vomit he spat out.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat thought it would have taken Equius much longer than it had to reach his hive. As the small knock on his hive's door came he looked at the clock on the husktop and compared it to the time Equius had gone offline. He groaned, resting his head against the desk. His head felt so heavy compared to how it did earlier and he knew he didn't want to get up to let him in, but the strong moron he was, he would break down the door if necessary and then there would be nothing to keep unwanted trolls and culling drones out of his hive.

He gave another loud groan and removed himself from his seat, only to sway dangerously, giving his desk an iron grip to steady himself. Karkat shuffled slowly and painfully to the door, holding tightly to his injured side with one arm and keeping himself up with the other pressed against the wall. He heard the knocks grow louder as he aproached.  
"All right, I'm comin'." He called out to his visitor, steadying himself enough to open the door and went to lean against the door frame. He knew he must have looked like a mess by the way Equius stared at him, mouth gaping.

Karkat sighed and moved out of the way to let his not too welcome guest in, though the pain decided now would be a good time to flare up and send his knees buckling, letting him fall to the floor before Equius could register what had happened. On the floor, Equius knelt down, pressing a cool hand to Karkat's forehead before pulling back quickly. "Vantas, you are burning up." His worry creased his brow as he leaned closely in and pulled the smaller troll into a hold to carry him to one of Karkat's couches so he could get a better look.

Karkat could do little better than offer a small whimper in response to the movement. He was gripping his side, which Equius assumed was where he was hurting and moved to pull Karkat's hand away. The smaller troll jerked in response, holding himself tighter and shrinking away from him. All he could offer were brief curses under his breath, which Equius noted were quick and sharp. His brow only creased further.

"Vantas what is that matter?" He reached to grab the other, but was only swatted away.

"Shit fuck, sorry, I fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck. Don't look it's fine. You should just go. Really I'm fine."

Equius could see the panic growing in Karkat's eyes as he spoke, his breath quickening even more. "Vantas, explain yourself this instant before I make you." He stared firmly into Karkat's eyes, keeping his tone even. It was not at all hard to maintain control, he did it so often it was second nature to him, what was not second nature to him was caring for others. He had taken care of minor injuries or tending to the trolls he made prosthetics for, but this was more difficult with a skittish troll like Karkat. 

Karkat swallowed, making it seem as though he was swallowing a rock as big as his throat. He explained himself, very slowly, full of swears on how he had been injured during a strife but he thought he had been able to fix himself up enough, but that had evidently not been the case. The entire time Karkat had been slowly, unconsciously loosening his iron grip around himself. That was when Equius struck, pulling his arm the rest of the way away and lifting his shirt, nearly reeling back in shock. Karkat's side was caked in dry blood, and new blood was still oozing onto the soiled bandage. But the sight of the wound was not what sent Equius into shock, it was the _color_. Karkat shrieked, trying to hide himself, but Equius' strong grip held him still, even as he writhed underneath it.

Equius couldn't deny his repulsion at the blood, it was the same as the one he flushed for, yet at the same time so different. Karkat's breath came in short, hiccuping gasps as he waited for Equius to twist his hands in one swift movement, ending his life for what he had seen. Instead he was treated to one of the cool hands releasing him to press tenderly against his wound. Karkat sucked in a gasp, stiffening his entire body. Equius looked at his fingers after removing them from Karkat's injury, they were stained bright red and Equius creased his brow again in worry. "Remove your shirt and these bandages." Equius gestured to Karkat, letting him at least have control for this short time. He would worry about his injuries in due time, right now he needed to obtain the correct tools to treat him. "Where is your medical kit?" 

Karkat shifted fitfully, pointing upstairs, "Ablution block, third door on the right." He murmured, not trusting his voice. As Equius stomped off, Karkat pulled the shirt off his sweaty body, feeling the fabric peel off his skin. He cringed, hoping to never feel that again. Unwrapping the bandage proved to be yet another painful hassle as it clung to his body where the blood had dried. Giving up, Karkat leaned back against the couch, taking shallow breathes, trying to calm himself at least a little.

When Equius returned, Karkat felt the quick sensation of a wet cloth being placed against the wound. He jerked away, only for Equius to grab his shoulder and steady him. "Shoosh," he muttered quietly, dabbing the cloth over the caked on blood. Once the blood was mostly rubbed off, Equius cut the bandages rather than unwrapping them, saving Karkat from more pain than he already needed. Karkat grunted, turning his head away from the process. When the bandages were removed, Equius began assessing the damage, gently pressing his fingers against the still open cut. Karkat hissed in pain, clenching his fists into the couch. 

Equius stared into the cut, _wait when had he taken off his shades_? "How long was the blade?" He questioned, looking up into Karkat's eyes. Karkat couldn't help but stare into the yellow pools, noticing Equius' eye color had already started to fill in, even though he was too young. Karkat knew his eyes wouldn't change for at least another sweep if his mutated body was going to follow the same track as a regular troll's that is. 

Karkat blinked, realizing he should probably answer, but his throat felt dry and sore. He tried to clear his throat only for a coughing fit to fill it's place. The larger troll moved slowly, gently, to steady the convulsing troll. He rubbed his back, as Karkat struggled to take control and, shit, he felt like he tasted something metallic in the back of his throat. He was not going to focus on that, hoping it was nothing. As Karkat finally steadied his breathing, he gave one last weak cough before finally replying. "It was as big as my hand. Damn it...this fucking hurts."

"Language," Equius narrowed his eyes, but with no power behind his glare. "Did it go completely in Vantas?" Equius continued to rub his back gently, measuring his reaction.  
Karkat shifted, not used to this kind of contact. "Y-yeah..." he mumbled as a reply, which was about when Equius decided to stop holding him up and he leaned Karkat back and re-examined the wound. 

"It seems that even though it lodged completely in you, it hasn't done as much damage as I presumed from the amount of blood. Once we stop the bleeding, it will be able to heal. Though you may require some stitches."

Karkat shrunk away at the mention of stitching him up. He was not that skilled with needles himself, but the one time crabdad had tried to patch up a rather unpleasant injury from one of their strifes, Karkat was never truly able to look at a needle the same. Though he always blamed the painful clumsiness on the fact it was crabdad who had _fucking claws for hands_ , but none the less. "Why...why the fuck are you helping me?" 

Equius looked taken aback for a moment, before turning his gaze away with the slight sheen of sweat on his brow. "You are...well, you are my...oh fiddlesticks. Vantas, I think letting you suffer a prolonged death would be rather crude, especially in the case that I am the only one to know of your condition. Not even Nepeta knows where I am at the moment, so you need not worry about anyone knowing any of this had occurred when it is over." As Equius explained, he became more exasperated, nervous of what to say, not being able to eloquently put his thoughts into words. He wasn't sure what to call his and Karkat's relationship, but he knew he wasn't going to leave him to suffer, Nepeta would never forgive him, even if she was his moirail. 

Karkat meanwhile was flushing bright red, he didn't know how to respond to Equius' comments and he was not making it easy for him to quip at him when everything that came out of his mouth was pure and utter bullshit. "Look just...get this over with already, I'm already feeling as uncomfortable as fuck just having you _here_ in the first place." Karkat shrunk away, wrapping his arms around himself waiting for this nightmare to end.

"Very well, once I close the wound I'll take my leave." Equius fiddled with the first aid kit before looking back up to Karkat, "Do you perhaps have a needle and thread?"  
Karkat turned away, feeling his face burn, just from the fever he told himself. After that incident he had gotten rid of any needles in the hive, which would explain why his clothes looked like they all needed mending. "I...no I don't."

"Then it is good that I have brought my own," Equius states as he uncatchpalogues a small sewing kit.  
"Why the fuck do you have that?" Karkat stared agape at Equius' preparedness.

Equius blushed, looking away. "Due to my... _strong_ abilities, I have often torn articles of clothing, either on I or other's. Nepeta had insisted that I stay prepared for another situation like that..." He was fidgeting with the small case, the light catching in a gleam on the needles inside. Karkat sucked in a breath, holding it in. He could feel himself getting more and more anxious about the whole ordeal. He berated himself, telling himself he would be fine once he could get this simple task over, but his body didn't seem to be agreeing with his thinkpan. 

The blood oozed down the reveiled wound in time with his eratic pulse as Karkat squeezed his eyes shut. "Just...just get on with it already. I feel like I'm gonna puke or pass out." Equius frowned, pressed his hand against Karkat's forhead, Karkat in turn leaned into his cool touch. 

"This should help then Vantas." Equius sighed and laid one of the damp cloths he had brought in place of his hand. The noise Karkat made almost made Equius' face burn bright blue, but he restrained himself, covering his eyes with the cloth to calm him down. The burning itch of his skin felt somewhat sedated at least after the cloth was placed on him.   
Karkat twitched as he felt the other clean the newly spilled blood off of him. "Please do not move Vantas." Equius mumbled before pressing the needle into Karkat's burning flesh. Karkat yelped and pulled away from Equius, shrinking back into the couch as far as he could go. He was shaking, with fear and adrenaline Equius pressed his hand to Karkat's chest, shooshing him and was rewarded with the feeling of his fluttering bloodpusher underneath his heated skin. Equius' brows furrowed as he slowly brushed his hand over Karkat's chest, and over his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Karkat winced and turned away. He was ashamed and embarrassed he couldn't get through this, but the trauma left behind still hadn't heal as much as he thought. "Vantas, calm down. Your struggling will only result in you getting hurt more." Equius gave another squeeze before sighing and running his fingers through his own hair.

Karkat mumbled an apologetic "sorry" before righting himself, letting Equius have full control on his injury again. "I wont move if you hurry up. Just...do it now before I back out." Karkat couldn't stand being so weak right now, and being in front of someone at the same time was making it worse. Equius simply let out a small grunt of approval and began working quickly and efficiently on the wound. 

He cleaned as he worked and soon it was done, leaving Karkat in a slump against the back of the couch. Equius began to prop Karkat up, feeling how light he was, letting his brow crease again. Karkat let out a small whine in protest, but he was too exhausted to fight and just simply leaned on Equius' shoulder for support while he began wrapping the wound tightly with new bandaging.

Karkat let out a weak sigh as Equius laid him down on the couch, propping him up with some of the decorative pillows strewn over it. "Though I know you wish to sleep, I do not believe it would be very pleasant without a recooperacoon, but the sopor would only agitate the wound Vantas." He gently pressed on the wound before continuing, "but I insist you rest. I also think you should eat something to regain your strength, if you don't mind."

Karkat groaned and tried to roll over before Equius grabbed his shoulder and pressed him on his back. "I still don't get why you're fucking helping me...Shouldn't you be culling me or some shit?"

Equius sighed, "If i truly wanted to cull you Vantas, I would not have put you back together. I myself do not understand why I am helping you, but you are a close companion of mine and others. I know many trolls worry over you often, though I myself am not included." He rubbed the back of his neck not sure what else to say, maybe he would find the answer in the food preparation block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! I am sooo sorry this has such a lackluster finish to the chapterrrr....Especially when so many people seem to like this fic! I lost part of it when my computer had shut off and I am having trouble getting back into the groove. Please forgive me!


End file.
